The Art of Being Carter Greene
The Art of Being Carter Greene is the twenty-fifth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis The girls have finally lost patience with Carter and plan to end his dangerous construction scheme forever. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts Quotes Carter (Australian accent): G'day Officer, I think there's been a mistake, I'm not Carter Greene, I'm a famous Australian Outback preservationist. Laura: Sure you are. And Barney's a unicorn. Gallery 01CGmugshotsCSTAoBCG.png|Carter’s mugshot photos. 02SixAngryGirlsTAoBCG.png|The girls looking at Carter’s mugshots. 03AbadMSTAoBCG.png|Andrea thinks Carter’s moustache is tacky. 04KsuggestionTAoBCG.png|Kacey suggesting that they give Carter the chance to stop being bad. 05MAquestionTAoBCG.png|Dr Alvah asking Carter a question. 07CGreaction02TAoBCG.png|Carter doesn’t want to answer the question, 08MAsuspicious01TAoBCG.png|which makes Dr Alvah very suspicious. 11GirlsWHarrivalTAoBCG.png|Four angry girls and one angry robot making a house call. 12CGdisdainTAoBCG.png|Carter doesn’t want to talk to the girls. 13RpbCookiesTAoBCG.png|Ricky wants to know if the girls have any peanut butter cookies. 14EnoCookiesTAoBCG.png|Emma apologising for not bringing the villains cookies. 18MpointCGTAoBCG.png|Mia telling Carter it’s time to give up being selfish and evil. 20ACVwatching02TAoBCG.png|Dr Alvah and her lackeys watching the girls confront Carter. 27ECGconfusion02TAoBCG.png|Emma wondering how Carter can be happy and evil at the same time. 32MAsneakyTAoBCG.png|Dr Alvah telling the girls exactly how to sabotage the hotel construction and being sneaky about it. 33OmessageTAoBCG.png|Olivia understood the secret message. 35EEflirtingTAoBCG.png|Even while planning to thwart evil schemes, Ethan still has time in his schedule to flirt with Emma. 40ReadyToDiveTAoBCG.png|The rescue clinic submarine is ready to take the girls for a trip. 41MKSfunDayTAoBCG.png|Mia, Kacey and Stephanie ready for a fun day of scubaing and thwarting evil. 42RebuiltSDTAoBCG.png|Olivia showing the girls her improved sonic device. 43MKSboredTAoBCG.png|The girls aren’t really interested in the improvements. 44OaddedEFTAoBCG.png|Olivia also added a music player. 45InterestedGirlsTAoBCG.png|This improvement really interests the girls! 47EEromLightingTAoBCG.png|Some romantic lighting. 48GalleryGroupTAoBCG.png|Emma and Ethan’s art show, ready for viewing. 49RSdivingTAoBCG.png|The submarine is starting to dive. 50GirlsReadyForAction01TAoBCG.png|The girls, ready for action! 51CGcallingKTAoBCG.png|Kacey is not available to help evil schemes, leave a message at the beep. 53CGworriedTAoBCG.png|Carter is extremely worried that Kacey is not answering her phone. 55CGJcallingTAoBCG.png|Carter is calling Joey’s phone to find out what is happening. 56JphoneTAoBCG.png|Joey’s phone has been left unattended. 57JRswimSelfieTAoBCG.png|Ricky and Joey taking an underwater selfie. 59SleepingLackeysTAoBCG.png|Joey, Ricky and Sherlock sleeping on the Dredger. 62KsmarterTAoBCG.png|Kacey is going to trick Joey and Ricky into leaving the Dredger unguarded. 63KlunchtimeTAoBCG.png|Kacey’s cunning plan, to tell them it’s lunchtime. 65JRexcited02TAoBCG.png|Joey and Ricky are quite happy to go to lunch. 67KthumbTAoBCG.png|Kacey signalling to the other girls the guards are leaving the Dredger. 68MsignalRecTAoBCG.png|Mia acknowledging the signal. 69OnlyOneTAoBCG.png|Only one person came to the art show. 71Esad02TAoBCG.png|Emma is sad that there aren’t more people who came to see the collection. 72EAmoreWillComeTAoBCG.png|Ethan and Andrea telling Emma that more people are coming because they’re being fashionably late. 73BeretChicoTAoBG.png|She is wondering why Chico is wearing a beret and sitting there. 74ChicoSpotlightTAoBCG.png|Because he was waiting for the spotlight to turn on. 76EisChicoTAoBCG.png|Emma and Chico rehearsing an interpretive dance. 78EfeedbackQTAoBCG.png|Emma wants to know what they thought of the dance. 79EAreactionTAoBCG.png|Ethan liked it, Andrea not so much. 80SonicVibrationTAoBCG.png|The sound from the device is shaking the ocean floor. 81HappyNarwhals01TAoBCG.png|The narwhals hear the sound of the device and respond to it’s call. 83LaLacondaTAoBCG.png|Lunch at a fine restaurant, courtesy of Kacey. 84JRappreciatedMealTAoBCG.png|Ricky and Joey appreciated the meal greatly. 86Kcoconuts02TAoBCG.png|Stage 2 of Kacey’s distraction plan, coconuts. 88MessageSentTAoBCG.png|Kacey sending a message to her friends in the water. 91RJcoconuts02TAoBCG.png|Ricky and Joey trying to figure out how to milk coconuts. 92RJbearhugTAoBCG.png|Ricky accidentally told Joey to squeeze him hard while he was holding a coconut. 93CGsconsprisedTAoBCG.png|Carter is wondering why they are being idiots on the pier instead of guarding the Dredger. 95RJthanksTAoBCG.png|Ricky thanking Carter for having Kacey take them to lunch. 96CGbadNewsKTAoBCG.png|Carter realising Kacey is now working with the girls against him! 97Kchecking01TAoBCG.png|Kacey coming to see how the plan is working. 102DestroyedDredger.png|Carter just discovering the Dredger is now just a pile of expensive scrap metal. 102MAsmugTAoBCG.png|Dr Alvah is quite amused by the Dredger’s destruction. 103MultimatumTAoBCG.png|The girls defending Kacey from Carter’s wrath. 104CGsubAttackTAoBCG.png|Carter about to use the submarine to attack the girls. 105CGscaredTAoBCG.png|Carter suddenly realised the girls are not alone. 106NarwhalTAoBCG.png|The Narwhal pod doesn’t appreciate Carter menacing their new friends. 107CGnwCountingTAoBCG.png|Carter counting how many angry narwhals are guarding the girls. 109ZCreportingWWTAoBCG.png|Zack webcasting to the entire world about Carter’s villiany. 111LorderCGTAoBCG.png|Laura informing Carter he’s under arrest. 112NoEscapeTAoBCG.png|Laura brought the entire police force with her, making sure Carter could not escape. 113CGdisguiseTAoBCG.png|Carter pretending to be an Australian wildlife expert and hoping he won’t be recognised. 114CGarrestedTAoBCG.png|He was recognised and he did get arrested. 115CGapplefacedTAoBCG.png|Laura got tired with Carter’s constant blathering, so she silenced him with an apple. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)